Life Is Nothing But A Big Fight
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: AU. DAVID IS A HARD WORKING MAN WHO MIGHT JUST HAVE TO PUSH THINGS A BIT FARTHER TO SUPPORT HIS FAMILY WHILE HE BATTLES WITH THE SHADOWS OF HIS PAST


**Life Is Nothing But A Big Fight **

**AU. DAVID IS A HARD WORKING MAN WHO MIGHT JUST HAVE TO PUSH THINGS A BIT FARTHER TO SUPPORT HIS FAMILY WHILE HE BATTLES WITH THE SHADOWS OF HIS PAST**

**A/N: Back with a new story! Yesterday this just came to me as I was watching Josh Dallas's movie "The Boxer" hope you like it! **

**Enjoy. **

**I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME-**

**A/N: Kids you don't recognize are from my other stories. **

**Emma (9)**

**Michael (5)**

**Brandon "Bran" (3)**

**Sebastian (4 moths)**

**Chapter 1: **

David found himself staring at the numbers in the blank paper. He had just been fired. His last paycheck on the pocket of his jacket. He got into his truck and stayed there for a moment trying not to crumble apart. He had to pick up the kids from school in less than 40 mnutes and he didn't want them to worry.

"David!" Sean caught up with him just as he was about to tun the engine on "I heard what happened"

"Yeah" David said "There is not a lot I can do"

"I will talk to my dad" Sean told his best friend "They can't do this, you have been working here since you..."

"It's okay Sean" David placed a hand against the door "I don't need you to do anything"

"But.." Sean said "I want to help you"

"I know" David said sweetly "But I am a big boy, I can take care of myself"

And with that he went.

* * *

"Hey Emm" David leaned against the truck as his daugther came into sight "How was your day?"

"Hey dad" Emma planted a kiss on his chin as they got in the car "It was okay, I got an A"

"And that's okay?" David asked amused "That's more than great!"

"I guess" Emma bit her lip "August got an A+"

"Well princess" David touched her cheek "Grades aren't everything, just be proud of what you've accomplished" Emma beamed at him "That's my girl, now wait here while I go get your brother" Emma nodded and locked the car's doors.

David made his way to the kindergarten section, thinking that in only six months or so Michael would be going on to first grade. As soon as he spotted the teacher she hurried to meet him "Hello Mr. Nolan"

"Hey there Ms. Mowry" David smiled. "I hope my boy isn't giving you a hard time"

The woman smiled warmly up at him "That's precisely what I need to talk to you about"

David's face hardened "Is everything okay?"

"Not...well is nothing to worry about..." The teacher began.

"Daddy!" Michael spotted David. He noticed the boy was more sweaty than usual which could only mean one thing...

"He had another asthma attack didn't he?" David said picking him up "Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah daddy" Michael said wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I must assure you" Ms. Mowry said "He had his inhaler and it was pretty minim, I just thought you should know"

David smiled "Of course, thank you"

"Give my regards to Mary" Mowry smiled and walked away.

"Daddy?" Michael asked looking up at his father "Are you mad at me?"

David put Michael down and knelt to his level "Now what would you say that? Of course not" He was mad at himself.

* * *

"Oh good!" Mary Margaret walked up to the door to meet her husband. She planted a sweet kiss on his lips "Here, hold him" She handed him the blue eyed baby who was wide awake "I need to finish dinner"

"Want some help?" Emma asked taking off her bag pack. Mary smiled gratefully.

"Yes" Her mother told her "Come on, I need a lot of hands"

"Okay!" Emma said taking off to the kitchen "Race you!" She called after Michael who trailed after him. Mary turned to David.

"Bran is taking a nap, and he is just being changed" She informed him "Do me a favor and set on the table?"

David smiled "Sure, that's what I am here for" He kissed her on the lips and turned to the dinning room. "Let's settle you down here" He told Sebastian placing on the highchair "You are going to watch me work some magic" Sebastian looked up at him curiously. David hurried to set the table as he occasionally gave his son a warm smile.

"Daddy?" A drowsy voice made David look up "I am hungry"

"Hey buddy!" David went to pick up his middle son "Had a nice nap?"

"Yep" The boy said "But I am hungry"

"Good" David said "Cause Mamma is making mac and cheese" Bran's eyes lighted up "And broccoli"

"Nah" Bran sucked his thumb "Just want mac and cheese"

"That better not be true" David said "Or there won't be a surprise desert" Now broccoli didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you guys like this idea and HAPPY ALMOST ONCE DAY!**


End file.
